percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Awakening: Chapter 10
Josh's P.O.V I decided to tour the new girl around. She called herself Belinda Zito, and as I recalled, the Gods are supposed to claim her today. The exception is to the titans. The Titans did not made an oath to the Stygian River to claim their child at the day they reach camp so if she wasn't claimed by today, she is a children of the Titans. On the way, she seemed to be an excited girl, though I could feel the power on her word almost each and everytime she spoke. "Hey, Josh! What is this?" She pointed to the cabins. "These are the cabins of the gods." I explained to her. "Can I go in?" She said excitedly. "Well, the gods won't be pleased that some other children visited their cabins. Having said that, let's move on!" We continued to move on until she reached my cabin, then she stopped. "Josh! I liked that cabin!" She pointed to the golden cabin right in the middle of Oceanus's cabin and Phoebe's cabin. I saw what is she pointing at. Right in the middle of both cabins there's a golden cabin that lit up with gold. Belinda shouted with joy as she ran towards my cabin. I raced her to see who would win. Of course I just let her win to give her joy and happiness. I would like to see everyone happy. But that moment had turned 180 degrees when I saw the picture of my mother. I felt water pooling my eyelids as Belinda stepped closer to me. "Josh, are you all....." She stopped herself, and gave time to look at me. "Josh? Why are you crying?" I wiped the tears from my eyes, and shook the question aside. She must not know that I had been enslaved by my own mother when I was 5 years old or else she would freak out. "It's..... it's nothing, Belinda." I straightened myself. "It's nothing." I shook my head once more. But I can't help it. I just kept crying because I just remembered something tragic, something that I had promised myself never, ever to talk about again. "Josh?" The girl asked. Her eyes showed concern. Just then, I remembered what I should do. I should tour her. ---- After I toured the new girl around, I went to Lunch, and had lunch in the dining pavilion. I'm showing her that she should sacrifice a portion of their foods to the gods they chose. I choose Hyperion, while Sarah choose Oceanus. Literally, the food that we sacrifice for is our godly parent. I know there's a war coming, and I needed my fresh and clear mind to go to war. I decided to go outside the camp to have a talk with Ouranus, since he had been expecting us to find a demigod that would act as a bridge between Ouranus and Gaia. Last time, Ouranus had said that the demigod or demititan with silver aura acts as a free connection, while demigod or demititan with golden aura blocks the connection. I figure Gary and Melina wouldn't mind to hold the sky for Ouranus. But I can't do that. They were my friends. Luna Silver is my friends too. I remembered when in a quest for returning Chazona's godhood and encountered Lucy the Titan. But she's a titan, and it had to be a demigod who stands between the sky and the earth. Ouranus is missing his wife so much but the only way for a person to withstand the burden forever is for one to be a god or a titan. But Ouranus isn't asking for a god or a titan. He's asking for a demigod or a demititan. Maybe Belinda could hold the burden? No, she's new. We didn't know who her godly parent is. Once I am outside the camp, I threw in a golden drachma, and prayed. "Oh, Iris, goddess of rainbows, please show Ouranus." Then the rainbow turned to a clear sky. The sky seemed to form an image and after a while, it seemed to form a face. "Josh McLean." "Ouranus, it's been a long time." "A long time since what?" Ouranus asked in confusion. "Since you made contact with your wife." I answered. Ouranus thought about this, and his expression straightened. "Oh, yeah! About the war, it is true that I've been dropping on demigods, but the truth is that I want to meet my wife so bad since the last time I saw my wife in 4 years earlier, and it's only for 2 or 3 time in only about 1 minute each." Just then, Melina ran towards me. "Josh? What are you doing?" "I'm establishing a contact with Ouranus. He says he wants to meet his wife." Just then, Ouranus saw Melina, and his eyes went wide. "Oh, finally! A person with silver aura!" Ouranus seemed like a man who had already went crazy whenever he saw someone with silver aura. I looked at the sky and it turns out that the sky is dropping on her. The sky dropped on Melina as fast as the sky could. And as soon as the sky is on Melina's shoulders, I'm surprised that the sky returned to the original place in less than a second. Melina stood her ground, and Ouranus groaned. "Hey, that's not the same sensation I had like 4 years ago." He objected. "But the connection is strong though, but not as strong as the one that I dropped on 4 years ago." Annabeth, Luna, Jessica, Cora and Thompson gathered around me and the Iris message. They gasped to see Ouranus in the Iris message. I could feel their presence. Annabeth started to leave, but my friends told her to stay. "What is it, Ouranus?" Jessica asked. "Oh, I'm starting to miss my wife again." Ouranus told us. "I am going to...." He faltered when he saw Annabeth. "Well, here's one with a strong connection..." Annabeth gasped. "Me? Strong connection to where?" Ouranus chuckled. "To the earth, of course. When I first saw you, you seemed to have a strong connection, and that's the reason I dropped the sky on you." Annabeth stunned for a moment, then return to her brain of wits, as if she were putting all this in a puzzle, then she frowned. "You want me to hold the sky for the rest of my life?? No way I'm going to do that!" "But I miss my wife so much, Annabeth. I wanted to be with her again, just one last time." Annabeth considered this. "Oh, okay." Then the sky dropped on Annabeth, with the full weight of the sky. Annabeth is trembling violently under the weight of the sky, she's kneeling on one knee, and I couldn't just leave my friends alone, but if I didn't, I would be lacking of activities. So I decided to leave her with the weight of the sky and go do what I usually do at camp. In the next day, I checked on Annabeth. She is neither on her cabin nor anywhere around the camp, so I decided to check at the borders of the camp. There she is, still holding the sky. I couldn't describe what she was now. She is trembling far too much and her knees are lodged on the earth. Her bones are ready to shatter any minute. I decided to call on Ouranus. I threw in a golden drachma and said. "Oh, Iris, the goddess of the rainbow, show me Ouranus." Then the rainbow shows me that Ouranus talking to Gaea. Ouranus looked at my direction with annoyance. "What?" "I'm sorry to interrupt, Ouranus, but Annabeth cannot hold the connection anymore." "What?" He looked down on Annabeth, and he kept talking to Gaea. It appears that Ouranus didn't care about Annabeth. I looked at Annabeth. She's ready to collapse any moment, just what I felt before I went on a quest to stop Ouranus 4 years ago. Then, the 5th and 6th line of the prophecy rang in my head. A single choice shall end her days and the world to preserve or raze. The single choice refers to Annabeth holding the sky, so Ouranus could not drop the burden to other demigods shoulders, and this cost Annabeth's life. And her choice saved the world. Annabeth will be known as "The Hero." even though she knew this would cost her entire life under the burden. I watched as Annabeth sank under the earth a little bit more and she plead to have the burden taken from her. I decided to leave her, and returned to camp. When I got to camp, I'm surprised that everyone was mesmerized. Each and every one of them were staring blankly into the sky. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Awakening Category:Chapter Page